Nadie es Perfecto
by Auspex Nenuk
Summary: James volvió cuanto antes a su casa para contarle a su madre la gran noticia, pero en cuanto cruzo la puerta y vio el gran camión de mudanzas su vida dio un vuelco. A partir de ese momento todo cambiaría. SLASH. KAMES. Kendall/James - AU
1. Perfección

**Nadie es Perfecto**

¿Qué es la perfección?

La perfección se refiere a la acción de perfeccionar. La acción de perfeccionar viene de la palabra raíz: Perfecto. Algo es 'Perfecto' cuando tiene el mayor grado posible de excelencia en su línea. Sin falla o defecto.

Eso, es lo que dice el diccionario cuando se busca la palabra: _Perfección_.

James Diamond sabia esa definición de memoria, habiéndola leído miles de veces en su corta vida. En su casa no se le exigía otra cosa que eso, perfección.

Desde muy chico se lo educo para que no hubiera falla visible. Mediante institutrices, la escuela, y clases especiales él había desarrollado la 'perfección' en todo. Ninguna de sus calificaciones bajaban de A+, era sobresaliente en toda actividad física que se propusiera; sabia cantar, bailar, dibujar; hablaba más de 4 idiomas y como cereza del postre era hermoso. Si, hermoso. Delgado pero muscular, alto, piel tersa y ligeramente trigueña, ojos avellana mezcla perfecta entre el café y el verde, facciones visibles pero delicadas. _Perfecto_.

Aún contando con todo esto, y aunque miles lo describían así, perfecto, James nunca se logro identificar con eso. Como consecuencia de tanta exigencia, era muy inseguro, demasiado. Todo el mundo pretendía mucho de él, sabia que lo miraban en busca de algún defecto, lo controlaban, y eso le generaba miedo, miedo de no poder cumplir con sus expectativas, lo que lo volvía más inseguro aún.

Lo importante es que a pesar de eso, él era perfecto. Y fue eso lo que le garantizo una beca completa en una de las mejores universidades del país.

James volvió cuanto antes a su casa para contarle a su madre la gran noticia, pero en cuanto cruzo la puerta y vio el gran camión de mudanzas su vida dio un vuelco. Dentro de la mansión todo estaba embalado y listo para ser llevado al gran vehículo. Al no ver a su madre por ningún lado corrió escaleras arriba a revisar su cuarto, encontrándolo vacío y lleno de cajas con su nombre en ellas. Sin más fue al despacho de su madre, encontrándola allí.

-Nos mudamos a Berlin. Esta noche es nuestro vuelo.- Le informo Brooke Diamond, presidenta de Las Industrias Diamond, sin siquiera voltear a verlo.

-¿Por qué?-Logró articular él

-Porque allí están los mayores inversores de la compania.-Expresó la mujer aun sin mirarlo.- Tienes dos horas para despedirte.

James, al principio guardó silencio, pero luego apretó los puños, levantando la vista y clavándola en su progenitora.

-N_O_.-dijo fuerte y claro.

La mujer simplemente se giró a verlo con un dejo de sorpresa pero aun así sin expresión alguna, su secretaria, por otro lado, abrió los ojos grandes y lo miró sorprendida. James jamas le llevaba la contra a Brooke, jamas.

-No me voy a mudar, gané la beca Mamá, para la universidad...-explicó ahora con la voz temblorosa.- No me puedo ir...

Cuando Brooke guardó silencio y le sonrió apenas, James pensó que se quedarían, pensó que su madre por primera vez en su vida lo felicitaría, pero lo que obtuvo lo dejo paralizado.

-Entonces esta noche, antes de subir al vuelo, firmare los papeles de la emancipación.-comentó casualmente la mujer, como si no se estuviera deshaciendo de su único hijo.- Marion, haz que lleven todo lo de James a la casa chica que compre el año pasado, haz que la arreglen y preparen para que el viva allí. Mientras tanto llevalo a comprar algo bonito, se lo merece.-dijo a su secretaria la mujer, antes de volver a voltearse y seguir con lo que estaba haciendo previamente.

En ese momento James terminó de aceptar lo obvio, estaba solo. A su madre obviamente le importaba muy poco lo que le pasara, su padre había fallecido cuando él tenia 4 años de edad, no tenia abuelos, tíos, o cualquier otro familiar cercano.

Después de esa charla solo recuerda que Marion lo llevó al centro comercial y le compro un batido junto con toda la discografía de Michael Jackson. Esa noche antes de subirse a su limusina, Brooke le dio a su hijo un sobre con bastante dinero en efectivo y una tarjeta visa negra, también conocida como 'VISA BLACK' con su nombre en ella.

-Usala responsablemente.-le dijo la mujer acomodando el chall en su cuello.-Y recuerda James, eres el único heredero de Diamond Cosméticos, haz lo que quieras siempre y cuando no perjudique nuestro apellido.-

Sin más, después de eso, Brooke entro en su largo coche negro y James no la volvió a ver más, solo sabría de ella a traves de fríos presentes que le enviaría para las fiestas y su cumpleaños por medio de Marion.

Horas después James, a sus 17 años, casi 18, se paro solo con su mochila frente a una modesta casa-moderna con dos pisos. Era chica, pero grande para una sola persona. El auto que lo llevo ni siquiera espero a que entrara para arrancar e irse. Con sus manos temblando logro abrir la puerta, y al ingresar pudo apreciar que el lugar ya estaba amueblado y decorado como un loft, sus cosas casualmente acomodadas por todo el lugar. La heladera tenia comida, al igual que las alacenas.

Esa noche, James, no durmió, se la paso llorando en el sofá. Fue entre lágrimas que prometió nunca más depender de su madre, usaría la tarjeta solo cuando fuese necesario hasta conseguir un trabajo, luego se olvidaría de su existencia.

Al día siguiente, no supo como llegar a la escuela desde su nueva casa y llego tarde por primera vez en su vida, poco le importo igualmente.

No le contó a nadie más que a sus amigos Logan y Carlos que ahora vivía solo, que era su propio tutor y encargado. Carlos, dulce e infantil, le garantizo que iría todos los fines de semana a verlo, y se quedarían despiertos hasta tarde sin nadie que los mandase a dormir. Logan, amable y paternal, lo llamaría todas las noches, solo para ver si todo estaba bien, y al igual que Carlos iría los fines de semana a acompañarlo. Sin poder evitarlo, sus ojos avellana se llenaron de lágrimas, que cayeron libremente cuando sus amigos los abrazaron fuerte. Carlos y Logan nunca lo habían visto llorar, por lo que sabían los Diamond no lloraban, así que solo lo abrazaron, y acompañaron durante las dos horas que lloro sin parar.

Ese día, al anochecer conoció a las Knight, ellas tocaron su timbre, y James abrió apenas la puerta mirando a traves de la apertura.

-Hola.- Saludó una mujer de cabello rojizo y sonrisa cálida.- Soy Jennifer, vivo enfrente...-

James entonces abrió totalmente la puerta, sonriendo tímidamente y rascándose la nuca.

-Soy James...-fue todo lo que logro decir él.

-¡Y yo soy Katie!-exclamó una niña bajita pero sonriente.-¡Tengo 10 años!-

James solo le sonrió hasta que Jennifer hizo la pregunta.

-Dime Cariño ¿están tus padres en casa?-

Entonces su rostro cambió, la vergüenza se adueño de él antes de murmurar audiblemente que vivía solo. James nunca vio a alguien verlo con tanta lastima en su vida y al principio, la odió, odió a Jennifer. Pero con el paso de los días, Jennifer tomo un rol muy importante en su vida, tocando a su puerta día por medio para saber si necesitaba algo, invitarlo a comer a su casa, enseñándole a cocinar, limpiar y administrar la casa. Fue ella, quien le hizo el nudo de corbata para que fuera presentable a su primera entrevista de trabajo. Fue ella, quien dejo de verlo con lastima, para verlo con amor y admiración, y James, entonces, la amo como nunca amo a su propia madre. Y aunque Jennifer, tenia un hijo de la misma edad que James que vivía en Minnesota con su padre, también se encariño con él, como si de su propio hijo se tratase, amándolo y cuidándolo.

Fue ella también quien puso un grito en el cielo cuando James, a los 19 años, se compro un Scooter con lo ahorrado de su propio trabajo. Jennifer argumento que era muy inseguro y que tenia miedo de que James se lastimara. Y fue él quien tuvo que asegurarle que todo estaría bien. Y después de un tiempo confió en él para que llevara y trajera a Katie de la escuela en su nuevo vehículo. Era Katie a quien él ayudaba con la escuela, a quien cuidaba hasta que Jen volviera del trabajo, a quien le confiaba cuidar al cachorro Alaskan Klee Kai, Fox, que adopto poco después de comprarse la moto. Fue a Katie a quien amó como si de su propia hermana se tratase.

Aunque las Knight se volvieron su familia, para las fiestas, navidad y año nuevo, iban a Minnesota pero siempre lo invitaban a ir con ellas, para que no estuviera solo y para que conociera en persona al hijo mayor de Jen, Kendall. Pero James prefería quedarse en Los Ángeles, tratando de trabajar o estudiar, lo cual se veía frustrado cada vez que Carlos Garcia lo arrastraba la fuerza a una de sus masivas reuniones familiares donde por supuesto también estaba Logan y su familia.

Como era de esperarse, en la universidad su promedio era de excelencia, y fue gracias a eso que, a los 20 años, consiguió cambiar de trabajo, para comenzar a trabajar en una revista en la parte del diseño gráfico de la misma. Y fue trabajando allí mismo donde conoció a su primer novio, Jett Stetson, un modelo fotográfico de la revista, tres años mayor que él.

Fue el fotógrafo, Fabio, quien los presentó. Al principio James no tenia mucho interés en Jett, pero el modelo uso palabras suaves y pegajosas que hicieron sentir al castaño querido, especial, y siendo que hacia mucho que no era especial para alguien, cayo en sus redes.

Jett, por su lado, no podía creer lo que había conseguido. El podía conseguir lo que quisiera cuando quisiera porque era demasiado atractivo, pero esta vez había conseguido un pez gordo, James DIAMOND, hijo de Brooke DIAMOND, UNICO heredero de INDUSTRIAS DIAMOND. Que a parte de ser un multimillonario en potencia era hermoso y sumiso. Averiguó un par de cosas del pasado de James y enseguida supo que palabras usar para seducirlo, cosa que no fue difícil teniendo en cuenta que el menor había sido abandonado y lo único que buscaba era amor.

Pero con los meses James notó que Jett no era lo que se dice romántico. Siempre que lo besaba era por dos motivos: 1) Adelante de otros para marcar territorio, acompañando la acción con un fuerte apretón a su trasero. 2)En su casa y era para de inmediato deshacerse de la ropa y llevarlo a la cama. Lo ultimo igualmente nunca lo había conseguido, llegaban cerca pero James nunca le había entregado su virginidad, y eso a Jett le molestaba. _Mucho_.

Ni Mama Knight, ni Carlos, ni Logan, mucho menos Katie, aprobaban su noviazgo con Jett, no porque fuera gay, si no porque Jett era un idiota narcisista que definitivamente no merecía a James, pero en vista de que el castaño se veía más feliz de lo que se había visto en los últimos años, lo dejaban pasar.

El problema más grande en su relación, dejando de lado el sexo, vino cuando Jett comenzó a inquirir sobre el monto económico que James poseía sobre la compania de su madre. Y cada vez que preguntaba el chico Diamond, le aseguraba que hasta que su madre falleciera, que ojala faltase mucho para eso, él no tenia ningún acceso a la numerosa cuenta bancaria DIAMOND.

A Jett no le gustó esa respuesta, y eso empeoró una noche cuando revisaba los cajones de James y en uno de ellos encontró una 'VISA BLACK' a su nombre, una extensión de la cuenta bancaria de Brooke. Una tarjeta de crédito internacional y sin fondo.

-¿Cuando pensabas contarme de esto?-Pregunto enojado Jett entrando al comedor abruptamente y tirando la tarjeta de crédito frente a James en una mesa.

Los ojos del castaño se abrieron sutilmente. Se había olvidado que tenia eso guardado.

-¿Donde la encontraste?-Cuestionó James pasando una mano por su cabello tirándolo para atrás, mordiéndose levemente el labio inferior.

Jett interpreto aquella acción como miedo, miedo de que lo hubieran descubierto.

-¿Por qué? … ¿Hay algo más que escondas?- Inquirió nuevamente pero esta vez golpeando los puños contra la mesa haciendo que el otro se sobresaltara y lo mirada asustado.- ¿¡Que más me escondes James!? ¿¡Hay algo más que deba saber!? No se... por ejemplo como el por qué nunca tienes sexo conmigo.. ¿¡EH!?-volvió a golpear el mueble enfatizando su ultima pregunta acercándose a su novio peligrosamente.- ¡Es porque tienes otro que te satisface lo suficiente para ni siquiera fingir que quieres acostarte conmigo!

-¿Qué dices?-balbuceó el menor sin saber muy bien como entender lo que estaba pasando.- ¿Qué tiene que ver con la tarjeta?

-No lo niegas...-siseó incrédulo Jett.-¡NO LO NIEGAS!-Aviolentandose aún más tomándolo por el cuello de la remera y poniéndolo de pie.-No te lo puedo perdonar, ¡te di todo James! ¿¡Y así me lo devuelves!? ¿¡Escondiéndome cosas y acostándote con otros!?-el castaño no tuvo tiempo de defenderse y para cuando se dio cuenta estaba en el piso, su mejilla caliente acompañada de un dolor fuerte y punzante, mientras que sentía como por su barbilla caía un liquido caliente, probablemente sangre de su labio partido.

Si había algo que James había aprendido muy bien de Brooke es que nadie le podía hacer cosa semejante a un Diamond. _Nadie_. Con las piernas temblandole se puso de pie.

-Tienes 3 minutos para irte de mi casa antes de que llame a Carlos.-Habló apenas, pero firme.

Jett lo miró incrédulo, pero tomó sus cosas y salió rápidamente pegando un portazo tras de si.

Cuando James vio que el auto del modelo se iba, cruzó la calle corriendo y golpeo la puerta de las Knight, sin siquiera darse cuenta de que era la 1a.m, cuando Jen abrió la puerta, lo que menos esperó fue que James se arrojara a sus brazos temblando. Tras cerrar la puerta, presto atención al rostro del chico, mostrando horror al ver su mejilla amoretonada e inflamada y su labio cortado con sangre seca. James tuvo que usar todo su poder persuasivo para evitar que la mujer llamara a la policía, y aunque lo logro, Jennifer hizo algo peor, llamó a Carlos y Logan. Los chicos pasaban tanto por lo de Jennifer buscando a James, que la mujer también los había adoptado prácticamente.

Carlos como buen policía en entrenamiento quiso salir a la calle con una patrulla y encarcelarlo, mientras Logan, estudiante avanzado de medicina le revisó la mejilla y su labio. Aunque James finalmente los convenció de que él ya lo había solucionado, Carlos le advirtió que la próxima iba a encarcelar a Jett de por vida.

-No habrá próxima vez.-Aseguró James.

Luego de eso rompió en lágrimas, sollozando audiblemente, tratando de resistir los fuertes espasmos esta acción le generaba. Mamá Knight lo abrazó fuerte, mientras que Logan y Carlos le frotaban suavemente la espalda con cariño.

Después de eso James cometió un gran error, pensar que ahora sí todo seria 'perfecto' nuevamente, que todo estaría tranquilo aunque sea por un tiempo. Que equivocado estaba James, muy equivocado.

* * *

**Oh hi! es el el fin del primer capitulo por ahora :)**

**Me quedo más largo de lo que esperaba para un primer capitulo/introducción... y James es muy OOC... my bad**

**Se que es medio aburrido, y no tiene muchos diálogos, pero prometo que el próximo capitulo va a ser mejor, por el simple y sencillo motivo de que aparece Kendall y el Kames inicia finalmente! Woooohoooo!**

**Diganme que les parece! Es el primer multi-chapter que hago en muchos años, así que dejen reviews con criticas, chistes, ideas! todo es bienvenido!**


	2. Ser Social

Muchas MUCHAS gracias a** GustavoRusherBoy13, RusherMaslow, Dreize, mau-chan, EleazarRusherboy16, LuizRusherBoy, xime maslow y Huchapotamo** por dejar reviews, agregar la historia a favoritos y seguirla. ¡GRACIAS! Y especialmente MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS** A Abi DiLaurentis**! Que es una genial y gran escritora y hablar con ella realmente me motivo a seguir la historia, GRACIAS! Asi que este cap esta especialmente dedicado a ella! WOOHOOO

* * *

_Capitulo II – Ser Social. _

James nunca supo socializarse bien.

La gente pensaba que él no interactuaba mucho con los otros porque era un egocéntrico, un superado que no hablaba con nadie que fuera menos que él, pero la verdad es que no sabía como hacerlo correctamente. Él era tímido. Pero ser tímido no forma parte del concepto de perfección ¿Verdad? Entonces siempre lo disimulo muy bien con la cara de póker marca Diamond. El verdadero problema era cuando alguien trataba de hablarle, él quería ser simpático, de hecho en su mente era muy simpático, pero cuando abría la boca solo salían palabras monosílabas, como 'si' o 'no', u oraciones cortantes y secas. Lo cual no era su intención en lo absoluto, pero su timidez más su estúpida inseguridad le ganaban de mano. Estos resultados fallidos de socialización, concluían en el otro pensando que James Diamond era un presumido pedante que no hablaba con nadie que él creyera inferior a él. Oh si los otros supieran lo inferior que él realmente se sentía a ellos en realidad. Ni siquiera con la misma Brooke Diamond él había logrado establecer una conversación de más de dos palabras.

Igualmente, James podía ser social en unas ligeras excepciones: Carlos, Logan, Jennifer, Katie, Fabio, y Jett.

Con Carlos y Logan todo comenzó en el jardín de infantes, Carlos habiendo sido hiperactivo toda la vida, fue el primero en acercársele y obligarlo a ser su amigo porque era 'muy lindo' para estar jugando solo. Mientras que Logan, al principio había pensado que era una nena, y cada vez que lo veía se sonrojaba, pero igualmente al ser amigo de Carlos también, comenzaron a pasar mucho tiempo juntos. Así hasta que Logan, a los 5 años, le propuso casamiento, aun considerándolo una niña, Carlos, entonces, intervino diciendo que el matrimonio entre dos hombres aun no era legal. Logan se negó a jugar con ninguno de ellos por una semana demasiado avergonzado de no haberse dado cuenta lo obvio. Después de eso, los tres se volvieron inseparables, y fue poco a poco que James se fue atreviendo a hablar libremente con ellos, haciéndolos sus confidentes, considerándolos sus hermanos prácticamente.

Con Jennifer y Katie, fue por motivos de fuerza mayor, estaba solo, y necesitaba a alguien en quien confiar, y entonces aparecieron ellas, para ofrecerle la familia que nunca tuvo.

Con Fabio fue por obligación, como parte del staff de diseño grafico en la revista, se veía forzado a tenerle que hablar por trabajo, pero a pesar de todo fue algo que logro muy bien, y construyo un vínculo meramente laboral excelente.

Con Jett, las cosas fueron un poco más complicadas. Jett se le acerco con claras intenciones de algo más que una amistad o una relación laboral. Y si había un área donde James era especialmente inexperto era esa.

Verán, James, siendo _'perfecto'_ por fuera, ninguna chica o chico se animaba a acercársele e invitarlo a salir, y él siendo '_imperfecto_' por dentro, menos se animaba a hacerlo él.

James recordaba muy bien que muchas personas le habían gustado, pero a parte de su extrema timidez, cuando al fin se proponía a hablarle a su flechazo, ¡su cuerpo se ponía en su contra totalmente! ¿Como? Cuando estaba cerca e intentaba hablar, de golpe tenia hipo, estornudos, un ataque de tos, sarpullido y en los peores casos eructos. Generalmente todo lo anterior estaba acompañado con dislexia repentina. A pesar de eso tuvo su primer beso a los 16 años, Gracias a Carlos que lo obligo a jugar 7 minutos en el cielo en una fiesta, y lo forzó a pasar con un Dak Zevon, un compañero de secundario que le gustaba, quien

Después de cerrar la puerta del closet se abalanzo sobre él besándolo. Y aunque el juego solo duraba 7 minutos, Dak y él lo extendieron toda la noche. Al día siguiente James no le hablo porque le daba demasiada vergüenza y Dak tomo aquello como que no quería nada más con él y ahí se termino todo. Así que imagínense que después de eso, se retrajo aun más en el área 'romance' y no fue hasta que Jett apareció que volvió a reconsiderar aquello en su vida.

Al principio, el castaño no quería saber nada con que coquetearan con él, pero Jett era insistente y de alguna manera todo lo que le decía a él le gustaba. Y más temprano de lo que Carlos y Logan se hubieran imaginado, se pusieron de novios.

James no estaba realmente cómodo con su relación con Jett, pero algo adentro suyo le gritaba que siendo lo tímido e inútil que era en el área del amor, el modelo era lo mejor que iba a conseguir.

Pero después paso lo que ya sabemos, a Jett enloqueció y James lo hecho de su casa.

Ese episodio había sido un jueves, el viernes James no fue a trabajar por obvias razones, el sábado las Knight no estuvieron en casa en todo el día y eso le llamo la atención. Y es por eso que el domingo a la mañana fue a visitarlas para saber si todo estaba bien.

-¡James! Cariño, pasa.-sonrió Jennifer dejándolo entrar y dándole un beso en la mejilla.- ¡Estaba preparando el desayuno!-comentó extrañamente emocionada.

El castaño iba a acotar algo cuando vio unas pocas cajas de mudanza, inhalo agudamente, mientras sentía como su estomago se estremecía.

-Jen...-llamó suavemente, la mujer lo miró extrañada, pero siguió la mirada del chico y comen prendió lo que le pasaba por la mente.

-No nos vamos a ningún lado James...-le sonrió dulcemente acercándose a él nuevamente, tomando su rostro con ambas manos haciendo que la mirase.- No nos vamos...-

-¿Entonces?-

-¿Recuerdas a mi hijo Kendall?-

James asintió.

-¿Recuerdas que él jugaba hockey en el equipo de su universidad en Minnesota?-Pregunto nuevamente Jennifer, sonriendo cuando el chico volvió a asentir.- Bueno, ayer nos llamó para pedirnos que lo fuéramos a buscar... ¡La universidad de Los Ángeles lo pidió como jugador y ahora vivirá aquí! ¡Con nosotras!-exclamó la mujer abrazando al chico, quien suspiro aliviado y devolvió el gesto.- Ahora esta descansando pero en un rato seguro lo conoces.-

Inmediatamente James suspiró aliviado, desde lo de su Madre las cajas de mudanza le generaban una sensación como de miedo, de descontrol, el aire le faltaba y se hiperventilaba, Logan aseguraba que sufría de un desorden parecido al pánico dado el trauma que genero toda la situación de mudarse en su vida.

Cuando Jennifer lo sintió relajarse en sus brazos, se separo acariciándole la mejilla aun inflamada y sonriéndole tiernamente, para luego invitarlo a pasar a la cocina junto con ella. Si había algo que James había aprendido a disfrutar era cocinar, y más si era con Mamá Knight quien por supuesto fue la que le enseñó a hacerlo. Así que se puso a ayudar a la mujer con lo que sea que estuviera preparando para el desayuno, tocándole a él la tarea de hacer hotcakes. Poco después se les unió Katie quien aseguró que el perfume de la comida fue lo que la despertó. James estaba bromeando con la menor mientras ponían la mesa cuando la puerta de la cocina se abrió nuevamente dando paso a Kendall.

James lo conocía por fotos, sabia que era atractivo, pero nunca se imagino semejante cosa. El chico era rubio, rubio ceniza para ser exactos, casi de su misma estatura, piel blanca, era delgado pero muscular. Venia frotándose los ojos suavemente, así que James no podía ver su rostro pero cuando su madre lo llamó levanto la vista y sus ojos se clavaron en el castaño. Kendall, en cuestión, tenia las cejas más grandes que él hubiera visto, pero hacían de marco natural a los ojos más verdes que hubiera visto. Su nariz era grande, pero iba excelente con facciones varoniles. A los ojos de James, Kendall era _perfecto._

¿Recuerdan la historia de que el cuerpo a James lo traicionaba cada vez que le gustaba alguien? Bueno, esto fue lo que pasó, basto con que el rubio lo saludara con una cálida sonrisa para que se pusiera todo colorado, y la cuchara que estaba en sus manos tomara vida propia volando al piso. Avergonzado, James, se precipito en su búsqueda, golpeándose la cabeza con el borde de la mesada, cayendo sentado al piso. Recomponiéndose rápidamente, se levanto y en el proceso se volvió a golpear la cabeza del otro lado. Para cuando se repuso, los tres Knight lo miraban atentamente; Jennifer preocupada, Kendall confundido, y Katie riéndose a carcajadas. Él solo se sonrojo aún más.

-Lo siento...-susurró en voz baja, para luego acercarse al rubio y extenderle la mano, la que no tenia la cuchara por supuesto, eso ya hubiera sido mucho.- Soy James, el vecino de enfrente.-se presentó tímidamente.

El otro sonrió ampliamente tomando su mano con un apretón firme.

-Soy Kendall.-dijo con un tono suave y varonil. Con solo oír su voz el sonrojo en las mejillas del castaño aumento.- Me hablaron muy bien de ti.-río

-Ídem.-susurró James hipnotizado por los hoyuelos a los costados de su sonrisa.

Por un rato se quedaron así, mirándose a los ojos con sus manos unidas, hasta que Jennifer aclaró su garganta haciendo que ambos se sobresaltaran y se separaran.

Tomaron asiento cada uno en lados opuestos de la mesa, desayunaron todos juntos, Kendall sorprendiéndose de que los increíbles hotcakes que estaba comiendo no eran obra de su madre si no del vecino lindo, felicitándolo en el proceso. Conversaron bastante entre ellos, encontrando que tenían bastantes gustos en común, y riéndose cada tanto con alguna que otra intervención de Katie.

Luego James ayudó a Kendall a subir las cajas a su nuevo cuarto, charlando animadamente. El castaño no podía evitar sonrosarse levemente cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban, o cada vez que compartían una sonrisa tímida y cómplice. Igualmente James era muy consciente de que el sentimiento de atracción era unilateral, Kendall no parecía Gay, Jennifer le había contado de las múltiples novias que el rubio había tenido en Minnesota. Probablemente esas sonrisas y cruces de miradas eran producto de la curiosidad por las muchas historias que su madre le debería haber contado en las fiestas. A pesar de eso, cuando estaba despidiéndose de Katie, no podía evitar pensar en volver a ver aquellos nuevos ojos verdes.

-Todos los domingos voy a la tarde a la casa de James a jugar a la play.-informó Katie de golpe, haciendo que ambos jóvenes adultos la miraran.- ¡Y no le digas a mama pero hacemos apuestas!-exclamó lo ultimo en voz baja.

El rubio miro al otro chico con una ceja levantada.

-No te preocupes, siempre me gana y se lleva el dinero, aunque si yo gano, cosa que nunca pasa, ella tiene que pasear a Fox por una semana después de la escuela.-explicó James preocupado de que el otro pensara que explotaba a su hermana.

-Parece un trato justo.-rió Kendall

-¿Que dices hermano mayor?, ¿vienes hoy también? Estoy segura de que puedo ganarle a los dos.-sonrió de manera altanera la pequeña morena.

-No se Katie, no quiero generarle a James ninguna moles-

-Ninguna.-interrumpió el castaño sonrosando.-Vengan ambos, a ver si esta vez Katie pierde.-rió sacándole la lengua a la menor.

-¡Entonces a las 4 cruzamos! Prepara la billetera James, ¡hoy te pelo!-Amenazó Katie.- ¡Avísale a Carlos y Logan también! ¡Seguro quieren una revancha de la última vez!

James no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, prometiéndole a la menor hacer lo que le pidió, para luego despedirse y cruzar la calle a no su hogar.

Cuando entro se llevo la no grata sorpresa de que Fox había roto una un jarro donde había una planta, y se había revolcado sobre la tierra de la misma, así que el perrito estaba totalmente embarrado y sucio. Soltó un largo suspiro tomando al can en brazos y subiendo al baño de su cuarto con dos objetivos: bañar a Fox y después, limpiar ese desastre.

Lavar al perro no era una tarea fácil, a pesar de su tamaño era algo muy difícil por lo hiperactivo que era. Cada vez que lo mojaba, este se sacudía mojándolo a él, cuando lo trataba de secar de golpe de antojaba de jugar y le robaba la toalla corriendo con ella en la boca por todo el baño.

Cuando logro finalizar aquella travesía, encerró a Fox en su cuarto para proceder a bañarse él mismo. Al salir se vistió con unos jeans viejos rasgados en la rodilla y una musculosa negra, tomo su teléfono celular y comenzó a escribirles un mensaje a sus amigos para avisarles lo de la tarde, cuando llego al ultimo escalón presionó 'enviar' y levanto la vista solo para encontrarse con Jett Stetson sentado en su sofá mirándolo intensamente. Entonces se quedo quieto en su lugar.

-¿Cómo entraste Jett?-preguntó secamente.

-Aww… ¿ya ni un beso me das Jaime?-respondió el modelo parándose y acercándose peligrosamente.- ¿Desde cuando esta mal que venga a visitar a mi novio?

-Ya no somos novios. ¿Cómo entraste?-repitió nuevamente la pregunta el castaño retrocediendo un escalón instintivamente.

Jett siguió acercándose hasta poner su mano en la baranda de la escalera. Su rostro era una combinación entre furia y dulzura.

-¿Terminamos?-cuestiono con dolor.- ¿Cuándo? No recuerdo que ambos hayamos acordado terminar…-

James no quería contestar esa pregunta, por lo que retrocedió otro escalón cuando el otro estaba demasiado cerca.

-¿Cómo demonios entraste?-ahora con voz levemente temblorosa, pero Jett esta vez solo guardó silencio avanzando aun más.- ¿CÓMO ENTRASTE?-gritó esta vez el castaño.

Entonces el gesto del modelo cambio totalmente. Se tornó oscuro y cruel. James intento escapar, pero él fue más rápido y antes de que se pudiera alejar lo tomo del brazo lanzándolo al suelo, pocos escalones abajo. El castaño se paró rápidamente y trató correr, pero solo avanzó unos metros hasta que otra vez Jett lo sujeto por el brazo y lo arrojo al suelo, justo donde estaban los restos del jarrón que no había llegado a tiempo a limpiar. James ahogo un gemido de dolor sintiendo las piezas incrustarse levemente en su espalda cuando el modelo se le sentó encima sujetándolo por las muñecas a ambos lados de su cabeza.

-¿¡Cómo entre!?-exclamó el morocho zamarreando al castaño.-Pues adivina quien se llevo las copias de las llaves de tu casa que pensaste que habías perdido. ¿Por qué? Para algún día entrar sin tocar la puerta y encontrarte con otro como la puta que eres.

-Jett… yo nunca te engañe…-susurró asustado.

-¿No? ¿Y que me dices de la tarjeta Diamond que tenias muy bien escondida?-siseó el modelo acercando su rostro al oído de James presionándolo más contra el piso.-Como me ocultaste eso también podrías haberme ocultado millones de otras cosas… como el tema de tu virginidad.-apretó las muñecas del menor.-Nadie es virgen a los 20 años James. Nadie.

El castaño ahogo un grito cuando sintió los pedazos de vidrio cortando su piel e incrustándosele lentamente en su espalda.

-¡Nn-no Jett!-habló como pudo.- ¡Soy virgen! ¡Te lo juro!-

El modelo lo miró unos segundos, sin soltarle las muñecas, para luego sonreír de costado, una sonrisa que aterro al menor.

-Supongo que tendré que comprobarlo entonces…-susurró roncamente mientras bajaba su cabeza para morderle el cuello fuerte. James soltó un grito ahogado de dolor.-Shh Jamie… no prometo que no dolerá, pero la pasaras genial igual.

El castaño cerró los ojos y sin poder contener más el pánico, comenzó a gritar y patalear, tratando de evitar lo que estaba por pasar, uso toda su fuerza y logro separar a Jett se sí pero el modelo no se daba por vencido y volvió a arrojarlo al piso violentamente. La situación ya era inminente, Jett lo estaba por violar, estaba por dar todo por perdido cuando escucho el timbre. El modelo paró sus movimientos, tapándole la boca con una mano y mirando hacia la entrada. James miró el reloj, las 16hs… ¡KATIE! ¿Y si Jett le hacia algo? Si se quedaba quieto a lo mejor la niña se iría y no le pasaría nada…

-¡JAMES! ¡Abre! ¡Vine con Kendall!-se escucho la voz de la chica.- ¡Abre! ¡Sé que estas adentro! ¡Si no me abres llamare a Carlos para que tire la puerta abajo!

Jett gruñó por lo bajo.

-Esa mocosa…-susurró en el oído de James.- nunca la soporte… a lo mejor mañana la golpee un auto…-comentó en voz alta

Y eso fue todo lo que tomo para que James de golpe recuperara toda su fuerza y con la mano que tenia libre golpeara al modelo mandándolo lejos. Sin perder tiempo corrió hacia la puerta abriéndola de par en par saliendo y arrojándose a abrazar a la menor. Katie lo miró extrañada pero rió hasta que Jett salió por la puerta.

-¿Qué hace él aquí? ¿No lo invitaste verdad James?-masculló la pequeña

El castaño inmediatamente se enderezó poniéndola detrás de él protegiéndola. Ante la mirada furibunda de Jett no supo que hacer, de golpe se lleno de duda y temor, bajo su vista al suelo y allí encontró un cuarto par de zapatos, volviendo a mirar hacia el costado encontrando a Kendall. El rubio estaba alerta y atento de todo lo que estaba pasando, de hecho el también tenia un brazo alrededor de su hermana, y lo miraba él con ojos preocupados y decididos, como sí él si supiera que hacer. James se relajo apenas ganando un poco de confianza.

-No.-le dijo a Katie.- Jett ya se estaba yendo.-

El modelo solo se enfureció más pero no dijo nada, observó a Kendall detenidamente y este dio un paso hacia delante como enfrentándolo, luego miró a James una ultima vez antes de comenzar a caminar hacia su auto.

-Jett.-llamó el castaño haciendo que se volteara a verlo.-Las llaves.-reclamó

El morocho bufó y saco de su bolsillo el juego de copias de su bolsillo, a paso lento se acercó al menor, quien extendió la mano para recibir el objeto. Jett las depositó ahí para luego tomar del brazo a James, acercarlo a él bruscamente.

-Esto no va a quedar así Jamie.-siseó bajo en su oído.

Sin más avanzó a pasos largos y rápidos hacia su auto, yéndose del lugar con un alarido de las ruedas. James soltó un suspiro tembloroso, rápidamente volvió a colocarse mascara Diamond y se volvió hacia los hermanos Knight con una sonrisa. No obstante ambos lo miraban preocupados.

-James… ¿Qué te paso en la espalda? Estas sangrando…-comentó Katie.

El castaño inspiró agudamente, repentinamente el dolor se hizo obvio en su cuerpo y apretó los ojos levemente, igualmente le sonrió a la menor.

-Jugábamos con Jett y solo me caí arriba del florero de cristal. Nada preocupante.-La chica no pareció conforme con eso por eso él se adelanto a distraerla.- Katie por que no vas a buscar a Fox, esta encerrado en mi cuarto, seguro se va a alegrar se verte.

Casi como por arte de magia ella desapareció corriendo escaleras arriba, James con un gesto invito a Kendall a entrar quien aun no le quitaba la mirada encima preocupado. Se ve que todos los Knight eran iguales, generosos y considerados, nada que ver con los Diamond.

-¿Esto también te lo hizo el florero?-preguntó repentinamente Kendall sacándolo de sus pensamientos, le estaba señalando las muñecas donde tenia dos grandes marcas de mano coloradas y prontamente moradas. Lo miraba como si se imaginara lo que había causado esas heridas, eso y un poco de lastima.

James rió amargamente mientras fregaba sus muñecas, estaba recibiendo lastima nuevamente. ¡Y de un Knight! Vaya vida…

Después de un rato negro con la cabeza aun con una sonrisa amarga en su rostro, iba a contestar pero Katie bajo corriendo la escalera con Fox en brazos, mostrándoselo a su hermano inmediatamente. James aprovecho aquella oportunidad para correr escalera arriba y checkear su espalda, haciendo una mueca al ver unos pequeños tajos en su musculosa y a juzgar por la sangre en su piel también. Para curar eso debía esperar a Logan, y Logan vendría con Carlos, y ambos harían muchas preguntas. Suspiró pesadamente, para luego ahogar un quejido cuando se quito la prenda superior remplazándola por una playera de manga larga. Camino a las escaleras tomo la escoba a su paso, bajando para ver a Katie acomodando los controles de las consolas y a Kendall aún parado cerca de la entrada con su perro en brazos.

Fox movía la cola desquiciadamente mientras trataba con todas sus fuerzas de lamerle la cara al rubio, quien se reía e intentaba evitar aquello. Eso era nuevo, el can por lo general no entraba en confianza tan rápidamente. Opto por lo sano y no darle muchas vueltas al asunto solo dedicándose a barrer los cristales y la tierra.

No paso mucho hasta que llegaron sus amigos. Los amigos normales, tocarían el timbre. Los amigos con confianza, sabiendo que la puerta estaba abierta, entrarían diciendo 'permiso'. Los amigos con demasiada confianza ingresarían saludando y dirigiéndose a la heladera directamente. Carlos Y Logan, sin embargo, entraban en otra categoría, y por eso su entrada fue diferente. El latino pateó la puerta, abriéndola de par en par.

-¡Alto! ¡Policía!-gritó haciendo con sus manos un arma y apuntando a Kendall.- ¡Identifíquese desconocido!-

El latino tenía su uniforme de policía y fue por eso que sorprendió al rubio, quien aun así no entendió el porqué de la falta de revolver. Estaba por presentarse cuando un joven de la misma estatura que el otro, pálido, con cabello negro y ambo de medico ingreso tras el otro sonriendo.

-¿Alguien llamó a emergencias?-preguntó contento, para luego acercarse al ojiverde extendiéndole una mano.-Soy Logan, y él es Carlos.

-Soy Kendall.-sonrió relajándose el rubio, y riendo un poco.

-¿Saben?-llamó James volviendo de la cocina, mirándolos con los brazos cruzados.-Yo no voy por el mundo gritando: ¡Diseñador Grafico abran paso!

Carlos se en congio de hombros.

-A mi me abren paso porque tengo un arma y sirenas.-

-Yo también tengo sirenas.-explicó Logan, para luego chocar su puño contra el de su amigo.

-¿¡Ya tienes arma Carlos!?-Preguntó emocionada Katie.- ¡Muéstramela!

-Sip. Soy genial ¿no?-sonrió latino.-Y no, las armas son solo para adultos responsables.

-¿Y como te la dieron a ti entonces?-cuestionó James fingiendo horror mientras que Logan se alejaba apenas mirándolo con desconfianza.

- JA-JA. Muy graciosos.-masculló el policía en entrenamiento.

James, Logan y Katie se rieron a carcajadas, mientras que Kendall ahogo una risa dado que aun no tenia confianza suficiente. Poco después la menor del grupo inicio la ronda de apuestas, distrayendo a los recién llegados, el castaño miró al rubio sonriéndole cálidamente, quien inmediatamente le devolvió el gesto.

-Hey James…-llamó Logan repentinamente.- ¿Qué te pasó en el cuello?

¿Cuello? ¿Qué le había pasado en el cuello? ¡JETT! De golpe toda la situación que había pasado apenas hacia 30 minutos le volvió a la cabeza, y tembló apenas, recordando que el modelo le había mordido el cuello bastante fuerte. Oh no. Tenia que decir la verdad, de lo contrario el interrogatorio de sus amigos seria insoportable. Pero si decía la verdad Carlos haría un escandalo y por ahora lo que menos necesitaba era eso. Levanto la vista viendo que Kendall lo miraba atentamente de reojo atrás de Logan. No podía mentir, el rubio podría delatarlo. Así que pensando como presentar la verdad de la manera más sutil y linda que pudiera suspiró.

-Jett se acaba de ir.-comentó casualmente poniendo una de sus manos sobre donde sentía que estaba la mordida.

Sus amigos lo miraron alertados, Carlos aun estaba al lado de Katie pero igualmente escucho todo. Logan inmediatamente lo tomo de la muñeca, sin perderse el quejido que soltó el más alto, y lo arrastro hacia la cocina. El latino decidió que preguntaría luego y que por ahora distraería a los Knight.

James tuvo que usar toda su persuasión para evitar que Logan llamara a Carlos y salieran con cientos de patrullas a buscar al modelo y mutilarlo. El estudiante de medicina generalmente era muy tranquilo pero cuando se trataba de sus amigos era otro tema totalmente. El castaño le explicó que terminó con Jett, y que todas las heridas que tenía eran porque el modelo no se lo había tomado muy bien, evito por supuesto la parte de que lo había tratado de violar en el proceso. Personalmente consideraba esa parte bastante patética, él era más alto que Jett, creía que más fuerte y aun así el otro podía controlarlo como quisiera de lo mucho que él se asustaba. Igualmente le aclaró a su amigo que no había pasado nada más porque los Knight habían llegado.

Logan por su parte no preguntó, pero intuía que las heridas de James indicaban que había sido abusado, pero confiaba, sabia, que si el castaño hubiera sido violado estaría hecho un desastre, emocional y físico, así que notando la calma con la que le contaba todo sobrentendía que no había pasado nada más. Maldiciendo internamente procedió a curar las heridas de su amigo, extrayendo dos pedacitos de vidrio que aun se encontraban en su piel. Luego de desinfectar y vendar todo lo que podía, ambos se dispusieron a preparar algo para comer, mientras escuchaban los gritos desesperados de Carlos que evidentemente perdía contra Katie en algún juego, y la musical risa de Kendall.

James sabia que su domingo había sido un poco enredado pero definitivamente valía la pena terminarlo así, con sus amigos y los hermanos Knight. Aunque definitivamente tendría que darle 20 dólares al final de la noche a Katie, finalmente pudo conocer a Kendall, y eso si que había valido la pena. El rubio era la persona más hermosa que él hubiera tenido el gusto de conocer, y aun más le gustaría seguir conociéndolo. Para ello solo quedaba solucionar sus pequeños problemas de socialización y seguramente podrían ser muy buenos amigos.

* * *

Ew, que final horrible. LOL

Entonces… ¿Qué piensan de Jett? ¿No es odioso? ¿Alguien quiere matarlo por herir a Jamie? El capitulo en realidad lo iba a terminar en la escena de la casi-violacion, pero me imagine que más de uno me odiaría asi que decidi continuarlo.

¡A propósito! Con cada capitulo de esta historia voy a subir un one-shot, el capitulo anterior subí 'Suspiro', y hoy es 'Calambre' así que si quieren léanlos, no tienen nada que ver con esta historia pero son Kames también.

El próximo cap va a tardar más creo… porque estoy con parciales y entregas… ¡buuu! Así que espero que por ahora la historia les vaya gustando :)

No se olviden de dar ideas si quieren para los próximos capítulos ¡YAY!


	3. Fuego y Miedo

Muchas Gracias a **GustavoRusherBoy13, EleazarRusherboy16, RusherloveKogan, Abi DiLaurentis, LeonRusher, Huchapotamo**, por los reviewsy Muchas gracias también a todos los que siguen y agregan a Fav la historia! Y por supuesto a todos los que la leen anónimamente! YAY!

Bueno, pese a estar MUY ocupada logre escribir este capitulo y el oneshot, y esta vez, estoy muy muy muy conforme! personalmente me gusto mucho como quedó, así que espero que a ustedes también les agrade :D

Sobre el titulo: "Fuego y Miedo" en realidad es una canción de SKA-P (banda de SKA española) La tematica de la cancion poco tiene que ver con lo que trata este cap, pero esas dos palabras "Fuego y Miedo" lo resumen de maravilla.

El oneshot que subí hoy se llama: 'Infantilismo en el amor'.

**Capitulo III – Fuego y Miedo**

James no se consideraba un adicto al trabajo; un trabajólico. Porque él no era adicto, a lo mejor siempre trabajaba horas extra, y a lo mejor también se llevaba trabajo para hacer en su casa sus días libres y fines de semana, pero tenía un gran motivo: No tener tiempo libre. Con esa misma razón el castaño estudiaba a cada momento sin ocupar que encontrara. Puede parecer exhaustivo pero para él era algo necesario, casi obligatorio, porque esa era la única forma que tenia de no pensar.

Verán, viviendo solo, James no tenia nada que lo distraiga excepto el trabajo, la universidad y Fox. Carlos y Logan siempre estaban muy ocupados también con sus respectivas carreras y trabajos, Jennifer y Katie tenían sus propias vidas bastante ocupadas, y más ahora que estaba Kendall. Entonces James no podía estar dependiendo de ellos para no estar solo y pensar en lo mucho que detestaba a su madre, su apellido, su posible futuro relacionado con la compañía de cosméticos y a parte de todo eso, vivir solo. Por esos motivos se ocupaba de mantenerse atareado todo el tiempo. Igualmente siempre se hacia un poco de lugar en sus tareas para ir a ver a sus amigos o cruzarse a la vereda de enfrente a ver a los Knight.

Con Kendall estaba desarrollando una gran relación, excelente de hecho. Se divertían mucho estando juntos. James no podía evitar esa sensación de vértigo en su estomago cada vez que veía al rubio, o que una sonrisa boba apareciera en su rostro con solo un saludo, pero otra vez, él sabia muy bien que las posibilidades de que esa increíble criatura fuera gay/bisexual eran muy pocas y por eso no debía ilusionarse. Mejor crear un vínculo plenamente de amistad.

Con respecto a Jett, aunque él prefería ni siquiera rozar el tema en su mente era imposible, y mucho menos cada vez que el modelo lo acosaba en las oficinas de la revista. No le hacia nada excepto hablarle y advertirle que se arrepentiría de haber terminado con él. James no tenia miedo porque por lo general siempre había alguien más relativamente cerca y si Jett intentaba hacerle algo él simplemente gritaría y pediría ayuda. Sin embargo hubo una sola tarde donde la situación se volvió peligrosa y no había nadie para socorrerlo, en parte su culpa por quedarse hasta horas inhumanas haciendo horas extra en el edificio.

Había pasado ya una semana de su ruptura cuando Jett lo embosco en uno de los pasillos y acorralo contra una esquina. James ya estaba volviendo a su casa y es por eso que se estaba llevando, a parte de su mochila, dos grandes tubos de plástico negro que protegían planos y diseños que debía entregar prontamente. El modelo lo tenía fuertemente sujeto de los hombros presionándolo contra la pared, mirándolo con ojos llenos de resentimiento.

-No importa cuanto lo intentes James, no eres perfecto. Por eso no te quiere tu madre y por eso no te querrá nunca nadie. Solo me tienes a mi.-le dijo con veneno.-Y si sabes lo que te conviene volverás conmigo antes de que termine el mes.-

Sin más lo dejo ir, y James no perdió tiempo en correr hacia la salida totalmente aterrado, prácticamente tirándose sobre su moto y arrancándola. Estaba respirando agitado, miraba para todos lados, y vigilaba constantemente los espejos retrovisores de su scooter con miedo de que alguien lo siguiera. Las palabras que Jett había usado no eran al azahar, no, estaban especialmente pensadas para él, apuntando a sus puntos más débiles, a sus más grandes miedos.

Pasaron varios kilómetros en los que no vio ningún movimiento raro a su alrededor y se calmo. Estaba llegando a su casa cuando un camión de bomberos le pasó por al lado realmente rápido sobresaltándolo, sin saber porque sintió que algo estaba mal, que no todo estaba tan bien como pensó, lo cual empeoro cuando vio un gran reflejo naranja y humo no muy lejos, y el camión rojo doblar en su calle.

Su respiración se atrinchero en su pecho en cuanto sus sospechas se confirmaron, era en su calle, era de su vereda, y peor aun, era SU casa. No aparco la moto, la tiro al piso corriendo frente a su vivienda dejando caer tanto su mochila como los tubos de plástico. Sus ojos reflejaron la luz naranja mientras escaneaba con la mirada a todos los vecinos que lo miraban con tristeza y miedo. No podía escuchar nada, solo podía ver, por eso no escucho cuando Jennifer y Kendall corrieron a su lado y le hablaron, él ni siquiera el registro mientras seguía admirando su todo perderse entre las llamas. Esto definitivamente no podía estar pasando.

Estaba perdido en su autocompasión cuando un pequeño alarido llamó su atención. Entonces aun sin prestar atención a lo que decían miró sin expresión alguna tanto a Kendall como a Jennifer, miró el piso y sus alrededores. Un nuevo aullido lo alertó. Fox. Fox aun estaba dentro de la casa. Antes de que lo pudieran detener, antes de que los bomberos pudieran hacer algo, antes de que Carlos, quien recién llegaba, pudiera ponerse en su camino corrió dentro de la estructura en llamas.

-¡Fox!-llamó mirando hacia todos lados, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas ante lo que estaba presenciando y viviendo.- ¡FOX!-

Era un infierno, todo en las gamas del rojo y naranja. El calor abrumante. El humo espeso que no lo dejaba ver ni respirar. Otro chillido llamó su atención. Corrió escaleras arriba esquivando llamaradas y objetos varios en su camino llegó hasta la puerta del baño, la cual tuvo que patear para ingresar porque estaba trabada con otro mueble.

El humo iba en aumento, y comenzaba a afectarlo visiblemente, respirar cada vez era más y más difícil. El calor era tanto que sentía que la piel le quemaba, y debía parpadear cada vez más seguido de lo mucho que le costaba ver. Aun así logro identificar a Fox detrás del lavatorio, tosiendo para tratar de inhalar un poco se agacho y tomo al asustado cachorro en brazos. Este inmediatamente se acurruco contra él.

La temperatura ya era insoportable, no podía respirar, y estaba muy mareado. Utilizando todas sus fuerzas comenzó a bajar la escalera, al llegar abajo se desoriento y no sabia por donde ir, todo lo que veía a menos de un metro eran paredes de fuego. Abrazo a Fox contra su pecho e intento buscar una salida, pero su consciencia comenzaba a abandonarlo y cada paso que daba era más un tropezón que otra cosa. Cayo al piso cuando hubo una gran explosión y las lámparas de la sala cayeron haciendo un gran ruido que lo asusto. Comenzó a pararse para hacer su último intento de huir cuando sintió que alguien se colocaba bajo uno de sus brazos y lo sujetaba por la cintura comenzando a guiarlo en una dirección. Su consciencia ya no colaboraba con él y su cuerpo evidentemente ya se movía por inercia. Prontamente el aire se volvió más liviano, el calor disminuyo visiblemente, pero él aun no podía respirar bien. Sintió que lo recostaban en el pasto y tomaban a Fox de sus brazos. James abrió levemente los ojos cuando sintió que una mano tomando su mejilla, entonces vio a Kendall mirándolo con ojos preocupados. El rubio estaba lleno de hollín y tenia una capa de sudor en su piel, le hablaba, pero él no entendía nada de lo que le decía. De pronto Kendall se corrió dando paso a un grupo de paramédicos que inmediatamente comenzaron a darle aire a James con el respirador manual. Otro grupo de los mismos corrió a atender al rubio, quien aun así no le quitaba los ojos de encima al castaño. James corrió su vista para ver que Carlos intentaba calmar a Logan quien estaba forcejeando para tratar de acercarse a él, por otro lado Jennifer estaba acuclillada entre él y Kendall, con su perro en sus brazos. James sonrió levemente, aliviado, Fox estaba bien, ambos estaban bien. Sin ningún otro motivo que lo mantuviera consciente, viendo en cámara lenta como todos a su alrededor se agitaban y gritaban cosas entre ellos, cerro los ojos.

La primera vez que James abrió los ojos después de aquel incidente, se encontró a si mismo en un cuarto blanco, lleno de maquinas, en su cara tenia una mascara de oxigeno conectada a un aparato. Escucho que le hablaron y levantando la vista vio a Logan y Carlos, ambos le sonreían aliviados y parecía que le contaban algo. Él los oía, pero no entendía una palabra de lo que le decían. Por eso solo les sonrió suavemente antes de volver a cerrar los ojos.

La segunda vez, fue porque sintió como una mano pequeña y suave tomaba la suya. Al despertar vio que Katie lo miraba con ojos llorosos aun con su mano en la suya. A su lado Jennifer parecía estar muy emocionada y le dijo algo con una gran sonrisa. De nuevo no entendió palabra alguna. Detrás de ellas estaba Kendall, quien tenía una gaza en su mejilla. Al verlo todos los recuerdos de lo que había pasado volvieron a él de manera violenta, su corazón se aceleró y la maquina que emitía sus pulsaciones lo delato. Los Knight se alarmaron, Logan entro corriendo por la puerta seguido de Carlos. El primero venia en su ambo de medico, y luego de leer todas las maquinas tomo una jeringa e inyecto algo en el IV de James. Todos lo miraban expectantes, mientras que Logan parecía decirle algo y sonreírle. Esta vez entendió lo que le dijo, pero de golpe sus ojos pesaban el triple de lo habitual y nuevamente se quedo dormido.

La tercera vez que se despertó era de noche, ya no tenía conectado el intravenoso ni el respirador. Notando que estaba solo, se estiró apenas, parpadeando varias veces acostumbrándose a la luz. La puerta se abrió dando paso a Logan.

-Hey.-saludó este acercándose hasta la cama.- ¿Como te sientes?-

-Cansado...-susurró el castaño sonriendo a penas.- ¿Cuanto tiempo llevo aquí?-

-Dos días, te intoxicaste con monóxido de carbono.-sonrió tristemente el medico sentándose en el borde de la cama.

-Dos días... ¿que hora es?...-

-Sábado 4:45 A.M.-comentó Logan mirándolo seriamente.- Pedí que me asignaran a tu cuidado, estaba muy preocupado, te salvaste por poco James, el envenenamiento por gases tóxicos es muy peligroso y si no hubieras salido a tiempo probablemente hubieras...-cerró los ojos buscando la mejor forma de decirlo.- Ya...no estarías con nosotros.-

El castaño guardo silencio unos minutos no sabiendo muy bien como sentirse al respecto. Finalmente sonrió levemente.

-Gracias por todo Logie.-Le dijo sentándose en la cama.- ¿y Fox? ¿Donde esta? ¿Este bien?

Logan rio, James se preocupaba más por el pequeño can que por si mismo, Típico.

-Esta bien, los gases tienden a subir y nunca están al nivel del piso, o a la altura de Fox, así que prácticamente no inhalo nada, Jennifer lo llevo al veterinario y se esta quedando con ellos.-

-Que bien...-suspiró.- ¿y yo? ¿Cual es mi estado actual?-

-Ahora estas bien, aun tienes que hacer reposo pero estarás mejor, igualmente tardaras un tiempo más en reponerte del todo, y probablemente estés muy cansado por el esfuerzo que tu cuerpo esta haciendo por reponerse, pero en unas horas ya puedes ir a casa...-

Inmediatamente tras aquellas palabras se formo un silencio tenso. James ya no tenia casa, no tenia a donde volver y descansar. Ahora que había salido del estado de shock recordaba todo, recordaba el incendio, recordaba ver su hogar naranja por el fuego y negro por el humo. La policía y los bomberos haciendo un perímetro de distancia para que la gente no se aproximara. Él corriendo a salvar a Fox, y Kendall salvándolo a él. Y todo eso paso en ¿cuanto? ¿15 minutos? La vida podía ser muy cruel cuando se le antojaba. Tal vez era Karma, seguramente en otra vida hizo algo terrible y ahora pagaba por eso.

Logan no sabia que decir, no sabia como remendar lo dicho, como cambiar el tema sin que fuera de manera brusca. Le preocupaba que James parecía no caer en cuenta de lo acontecido, y eso era peor, porque su amigo era una bomba de tiempo en cuenta regresiva que explotaría en cualquier momento. Colapsaría, entraría en crisis, lo reciente se mezclaría con lo viejo y si no lo exteriorizaba saldría por cualquier lado. Eso lo aterraba. James había llorado mucho pero nunca había llegado al punto de colapsar. Si eso pasaba ahora seguramente tendría que contar con asistencia psiquiátrica, porque era mucho para una sola persona.

-¿Se sabe como inicio el fuego?-preguntó repentinamente James sacando a su amigo de sus pensamientos.

-Carlos esta trabajando en la pericia...-comentó.- No se sabe si fue un cortocircuito o un escape de gas... o...si lo inicio alguien apropósito.-finalizó.

James guardó silencio y luego suspiro.

-Supongo que me estaré quedando en un hotel por tiempo indefinido...-

-Sobre eso, No.-lo corto Logan sonriendo.- Al principio ibas a venir conmigo y mi familia porque en lo de Carlos son demasiados y no podrías descansar.-rio levemente.- Pero cuando se lo comente a Jennifer inmediatamente se opuso, me dijo que de ninguna manera tu te estarías quedando lejos de ella, debiste haberla visto, parecía una mama oso.

Con eso ambos rieron.

-No quiero causarle molestias...-

-James, si no vas por voluntad propia te va a forzar.-explico calmadamente el estudiante de medicina.- En unas horas. Te va a pasar a buscar con su auto y ropa para que te pongas...la que tenías puesta se había quemado bastante y las enfermeras la tiraron.-

-Eso explica el lindo vestido que estoy usando.-bromeó

-¡Es una bata!-le recrimino Logan golpeándole levemente el hombro.

A pesar de aun tener muchísimo sueño, James se mantuvo despierto hasta que lo vinieran a buscar. Cuando Jennifer llego y lo vio despierto inmediatamente se arrojó a abrazarlo cariñosamente mientras le daba besos en toda la cara. James solo podía reírse y acurrucarse aun más en aquel amor maternal.

La ropa que le llevó era de Kendall, y sorpresivamente le quedaba bastante bien. Luego de hacer algunos tramites, llenar unos formularios y retirar unos sobres con sus estudios, pudieron abandonar el edificio.

De alguna manera James no sabia si estaba listo para ver los restos de lo que había sido su hogar los últimos 2 años. No podía vivir con los Knights para siempre, muy a su pesar debería llamar a su madre y pedirle ayuda, aunque eso fuera un puñal a su orgullo.

Cuando llegaron a su calle, cerró los ojos. Los abrió nuevamente cuando sintió que paraban, y bajo del vehículo manteniendo la vista baja, sin ver nada más que sus pies y el asfalto. Jennifer comprendió y lo guio dentro de la residencia Knight. Al no ver a ninguno de los dos hermanos, supuso que siendo la hora que era estarían durmiendo, por lo que procuro hacer muy poco ruido camino a la cocina junto con Jennifer. Una vez allí se sentó en junto a la mesa, mientras la mujer preparaba te. Mirando a sus alrededores noto su mochila junto con los tubos de plástico que traía consigo el día del accidente. De inmediato se paró y tomo sus pertenencias y comenzó a revisarlas suspirando aliviado. Dentro de la mochila tenia su teléfono con su correspondiente cargador; su billetera con un poco de dinero en efectivo y sus propias tarjetas de crédito y debito que nada tenían que ver con la cuenta Diamond Corp, si no con la suya propia; sus documentos y licencia de conducir; y su notebook. No pudo evitar sonreír ya más tranquilo, aún tenía algo, aunque fuera poco, era suyo.

-Tu scooter esta en el garaje, Cariño.-lo llamó Jennifer poniendo las dos tazas de té en la mesa

James solo asintió con la cabeza agradecido, para luego tomar asiento a su lado mientras revisaba su móvil.

-Tengo que llamar a mi trabajo...-susurró.

-Carlos ya se encargo de eso, dijeron que puedes tomarte el resto del mes...-

-Imposible.-la interrumpió él, y luego señalo los tubos negros.- Aún tengo un trabajo que hacer y la universidad, tengo que seguir cursando, ya me falta poco para recibirme y no puedo dejar todo ahora, no puedo tomarme el resto del mes-

-James, no es una opción.-Lo cortó en seco Jennifer con rostro serio.-Aun estas débil, y es obligatorio que descanses. ¡Si no me haces caso te atare a la cama para que hagas reposo!-bromeó ella, pero al ver que James la seguía viendo pensativo continuo.- Eres un alumno sobresaliente, seguro en la universidad no tendrán ningún problema en darte un respiro, y en tu trabajo te respetan mucho, de hecho no dudaron en decirle a Carlitos que por favor los mantuviera al tanto de tu estado y que te avisara que podías volver cuando estuvieras mejor.-

-Pero de verdad necesito entregar ese trabajo.-susurró él confundido.-Quiero entregarlo.-

Jennifer sonrió de manera comprensiva. Sabía que James estaba usando eso de excusa para distraerse.

-Entonces, despacio y a medida que te vayas sintiendo mejor, termínalo y entrégalo, pero después de eso, nada más. Solo descansa ¿si?-

El castaño sonrió agradecido, comenzó a tomar su té. Su garganta se contrajo en una sensación similar al alivio, cuando el liquido tibio de deslizo por ella. Dos días manteniéndose hidratado con suero, su cuerpo desacostumbrado levemente al ingreso normal de los alimentos.

Para cuando los hermanos Knight se les unieron en la cocina, James ya iba por su 5ta taza de té. Katie al verlo corrió a abrazarlo y decirle que era un idiota por haberla preocupado. Él solo rio devolviendo el gesto y disculpándose. Kendall se aproximó despacio, y para sorpresa del castaño, lo abrazo levemente por bastante más tiempo de lo esperado, obviamente él se sonrojo. Sin embargo antes de que los demás pudieran notarlo, un pequeño ladrido llamo su atención, y dirigiendo su vista al piso vio a Fox quien saltaba, movía la cola, corría en círculos, todo alrededor de él, felizmente. James lo tomo en brazos y abrazo aliviado. Lo sostuvo contra su pecho por aproximadamente media hora, susurrando tiernos apodos y acariciando repetidamente el pelaje del can que soltaba suaves sollozos de alegría. Los Knight solo podían admirar la escena con calidez. Después de un rato, James levanto la vista sonriéndoles ampliamente.

-Gracias.-susurró.

-No es nada James.-contesto inmediatamente Jennifer. Pero él negó con la cabeza.

-De verdad...Gracias.-luego miró a Kendall directamente a los ojos.-Muchas Gracias.-

El rubio se sonrojo visiblemente, causándole risas a su madre y hermana, apenado se llevo una mano a la nuca, pero igualmente sonrió. Una vez más sus miradas se conectaron.

-Te ves increíble.-soltó de golpe Kendall, sorprendiendo a todos, pero especialmente al castaño que se sonroso. Al darse cuenta de lo mal que sonó lo que dijo, se puso colorado e intento remendarlo.-En mi ropa, te ves muy bien.-eso era irreparable.-Quiero decir...-suspiró intentando formar una oración decente.-que bueno que la ropa te quedo, parece que ya te sientes mejor.-

James, que aun estaba totalmente sonrojado, soltó una risita nerviosa para luego asentir con la cabeza.

-Si, Gracias.-sonrió.- No me hubiera visto muy bien con la ropa de Katie.-bromeó.-Pero supongo que por algunos días te usare algunas cosas, no muchas, no te preocupes.-

-Lo que necesites el tiempo que lo precises. No hay problema.-

Una vez más sus miradas se conectaron, al tiempo que el rubio se relamía discretamente el labio inferior. La risa de Jennifer los saco de su trance.

-Que bueno que se lleven bien porque por un tiempo serán compañeros de cuarto. James tu tendrás la cama porque es fundamental para tu recuperación y Kendall dormirá en un colchón de aire en el piso.-

-¡No!-exclamó avergonzado el castaño.- ¡Yo puedo dormir en el colchón de aire, o en el sofá! ¡No es necesario nada de eso!

-James Diamond, ¿te estas oponiendo a mi?-preguntó en tono de madre la mujer.

Kendall y Katie retrocedieron un paso conociendo los riesgos de aquella voz. El chico negó con la cabeza rápidamente, arrepintiéndose inmediatamente de haberse negado a la cordialidad de la familia.

-Nno, de ninguna manera. Gracias Jennifer. Será genial compartir con Kendall.-hablo apresuradamente.

La mujer sonrió conforme.

-Mejor así.-

Aquel día continúo con un ritmo peligrosamente lento. Carlos lo llamó para decirle que estaba de turno pero al día siguiente lo iría a ver. Logan había prometido lo mismo esa misma mañana. En la tarde ayudo a Kendall a ordenar su cuarto para que ambos cupieran, a pesar de que el rubio no paraba de decirle que él tenía que descansar. Más avanzado el día llamó a la universidad y a su trabajo; para luego disponerse a trabajar un poco en el proyecto que había en los tubos negros. Lo que fuera para distraer su mente.

Eventualmente la noche llegó, y al principio no hubo problema. James fue a dormir temprano porque ya no podía mantenerse despierto, tomando prestadas unas prendas de Kendall, quien horas más tarde lo seguiría.

James se sentó en la cama por el fuerte olor a quemado, se percato que todo a su alrededor estaba naranja, y había fuego por todos lados, de hecho los muebles parecían estar derritiéndose. Tapándose la nariz miró al piso viendo que Kendall también estaba en llamas y parecía derretirse como si de un muñeco de cera se tratase. Asustado saltó por encima del rubio y corrió fuera del cuarto, donde todo estaba peor. Ahogo un grito cuando el piso bajo él se quebró y él alcanzo a apenas agarrarse de un reborde, quedando colgando de un solo brazo. Repentinamente sintió un peso adicional que lo sujetaba por la cintura, viendo para abajo, encontró a Jett colgando de él, y debajo de ambos lo que parecía lava. Para peor el modelo no ayudaba, de hecho intentaba que ambos cayeran, mientras levantaba su remera y lamia la piel de su espalda mordiendo al final. James sollozó mirando hacia arriba nuevamente esta vez encontrando a su madre, Brooke Diamond, mirándolo fríamente, él le extendió una mano pidiéndole ayuda haciendo una mueca de dolor ante una nueva mordida de Jett. La mujer ni siquiera de inmuto mirándolo con la barbilla en alto. De golpe escucho los mismos aullidos de Fox de la otra vez, retumbaban en todos lados y hacían eco cada vez más fuerte. Brooke dio un paso hacia delante pisando la única mano que mantenía a James sujeto al borde. Ahora las lágrimas caían libremente por su cara mientras intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no caer, no perecer. Pero fue inútil, Jett se golpe se hizo más pesado, los aullidos aumentaban en volumen, el pie en su mano pisaba cada vez más fuerte. Aunque lo intento no pudo aguantar más y termino cayendo hacia el fuego.

James se sentó nuevamente en la cama pero esta vez llorando. Miró a su alrededor viendo que todo estaba normal, que Kendall dormía pesadamente junto a la cama en el suelo. _Todo había sido un sueño._

Llevó una mano a su boca, tratando de silenciar sus sollozos. No podía respirar, tenia miedo. Un trueno retumbo por la casa, asustándolo aun más. Estaba todo sudado, tenia la ropa pegada a su cuerpo y las sabanas estaban enredadas alrededor de sus piernas como si se hubiera estado revolviendo en la cama.

Corrió fuera del cuarto, fuera de la casa, de la manera más silenciosa que pudo. Cruzo la calle corriendo descalzo, ingresando a lo que quedaba de la estructura de su hogar.

Las luces de la calle iluminaban lo suficiente para que el pudiera admirar los restos de su todo. Levanto la vista viendo como el agua de la tormenta se filtraba por todos lados y especialmente por absolutamente todas las ventanas rotas. El piso estaba semi inundado, lleno de escombros y vidrios que se clavaban en la planta de sus pies. No lo sentía. No sentía nada excepto que no podía respirar. Jadeando camino hacia los restos de un mueble, quiso abrir el primer cajón pero este rompió a medio camino de salir de su lugar. De el cayeron los restos un portarretratos de metal con su foto totalmente achicharrada y el vidrio roto; y un plástico negro amorfo. La fotografía faltante era la única que le quedaba de él y su padre, y ese plástico él asumía debía ser lo que quedo de la tarjeta que su madre le había dado.

Haciendo un esfuerzo terrible por respirar, aun con lágrimas cayendo por su rostro, abrazo lo que quedaba del retrato contra su pecho. Escucho unos suaves pasos detrás de él, y sin saber porque empezó a correr. Lo llamaban, pero no podía reconocer la voz. Cuando la persona lo alcanzo, abrazándolo por la cintura, el solo pudo gritar y tratar de soltarse llorando amargamente.

-¡NO! ¡NO! ¡BASTA! ¡POR FAVOR!-

La otra persona lo abrazó aun más fuerte, intentando calmarlo.

-¡BASTA! ¡DEJAME!-intentó nuevamente, pero el aire seguía faltándole, por lo que termino susurrando.-Por favor Jett, ya déjame.-sollozó.

El otro, lo abrazo fuertemente contra su pecho, apoyando su propia espalda contra la pared y deslizándose por ella hasta el piso, aun con James en sus brazos. Entonces comenzó a mecerlo suavemente.

-James, soy yo.-susurró.-Soy Kendall.-

El castaño seguía intentando liberarse, tosiendo fuertemente.

-Shh James... todo va a estar bien-musitó nuevamente el rubio apoyando su barbilla en la cabeza del otro. Despacio James se fue calmando pero aun no podía respirar.- Tranquilo, inhala conmigo ¿si? Vamos... todo va a estar bien.-

La voz de Kendall poco a poco lo hizo volver en si, respirando con la ayuda de las indicaciones del rubio. Seguía llorando, pero de alguna manera se sentía a salvo. Knight no lo dejo de abrazar y mecer en ningún momento murmurándole palabras tranquilizadoras sobre su cabello.

Cuando James volvió a respirar normalmente, pero aun con dificultad, el rubio despacio lo guio nuevamente fuera de la estructura hacia su propia casa, hacia su cuarto, donde lo dejo solo un rato, volviendo segundos después con toallas. Se envolvió primero a él mismo en una y luego con la otra envolvió a James al mismo tiempo que lo volvía a sostener entre sus brazos. Kendall tomo asiento en la cama llevando al castaño consigo y comenzando a mecerlo nuevamente. Ahora solo podía esperar a que James dejara de llorar.


End file.
